


The Princess, The Scarecrow, and the Raven (Hatake, Kakashi/Student OC)

by ElizabethNorwood1324



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, FollowingOriginalStoryline, IOwnNothingExceptMyOC, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethNorwood1324/pseuds/ElizabethNorwood1324
Summary: Sachiko Ichiyama is finally graduating from the Ninja Academy, along with her brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Life is average- until a certain someone becomes her Sensei. This Fanfic follows the life of Sachiko Ichiyama, a young Genin striving to be her very best. Not by competing against others, but being a better person- and a better Shinobi- than she was yesterday. As long as she improves, that's all that matters, right? Well, her life has other plans! As her relationship with her Sensei becomes more complicated, her mysterious past is also slowly revealed. Find out more in "The Princess, The Scarecrow, and The Raven", Written and Illustrated by Archive User ElizabethNorwood1324





	1. The Academy

I sat in the classroom in the back, like always, careful not to draw attention to myself. Naruto was in trouble- yet again. Just one day before we graduate from the Academy, and he has to blow it. In my opinion, he's a cute Knucklehead that's like a little brother. But to Sasuke, my _actual_ brother, he's annoying. Of Course, Duckbutt thinks everyone's annoying, but that's beside the point.

Iruka Sensei stood in the front of the class, lecturing him.

"Tomorrow all of your classmates will pass the final and graduate from the Ninja Academy, but the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you'd taken in the secret arts. SO YOU CHOSE NOW FOR YOUR STUPID TRICKS? YOU MORON!"

"Sir, yes Sir..." Naruto mumbled sarcastically. Iruka Sensei ignored his comment, going on with today's lesson. 

"Today in class we will be reviewing the Art of Transformation."

"WHAT???!!!" Naruto jumped out of his seat, nearly leaving his britches behind. 

"All you have to do is... conjure a form that looks like me! First up, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke got a grumpy look in his eyes. <<Oh, he my angsty boi! (Not really, he's my big brother haha!)>> 

He did the jutsu to perfection, much to Naruto's annoyance and every girls' heartthrob. Sasuke swaggered back to his seat, hands in his pockets. He gave me a glance, and I gave him a smile. Surprisingly, he smiled back! (Even if it only was a small, unnoticeable one, or so I thought...) The girls in our class noticed this, and they turned their gaze on me, their eyes like fire. <<Oh, crap... I'm in for it now!>> I thought to myself. 

Iruka Sensei gave a huge grin. "Perfect! Next up, Sachiko Ichiyama!" 

I stood up, ignoring everyone's eyes on my back. As Graceful as a feline, I walked over to the front of the class. Doing the hand sign, I turned into the spitting image of Iruka Sensei.

<<That's it... Hold it for ten seconds, then... Release!>> 

I let go of the Transformation and went back to my seat without saying a word. Iruka Sensei gave me a wink. 

"Outstanding! Next,..." 

One after another, the students practiced the jutsu, until finally, there was only one person left. 

"Right, well done. " Iruka Sensei looked at his list. "Next up, Uzumaki." 

"This is all your fault!!!" Someone said from the back to Naruto. 

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!..." he whined, knowing it was true. 

Naruto walked up to the front and adjusted his goggles, looking determined. 

"CHANGE!!!" He yelled, Chakra swirling around him. 

What I saw next completely horrified and disgusted me. He turned into me... NAKED! 

Every eye in the room turned away from Naruto, looking at ME. I blushed madly, glad that I was wearing my mask. 

Naruto started laughing like a maniac, and Iruka Sensei and every other boy in the room (Except Sasuke) had a massive nosebleed. 

<<Uh, men are such perverts...">> said my inner self. 

"HAHAHAHA! I call this one the Ninja Center-Fold!" 

Iruka Sensei seemed to have regained his composure. 

"HOW BIG A FOOL ARE YOU?! You waste all your time and talent inventing these stupid tricks! Class dismissed. Naruto, come with me! You've got work to do!"

"Oh, alright..." 

I saw them leave out of the corner of my eye, but I wasn't interested in that at the moment. I needed to talk to Sasuke. But as I looked around the room, he was nowhere to be found! 

<<Well, I guess I'll just go home, then... We've got final exams in the morning!>> Said my inner self.

~~Time Skip- Sachiko passed final exams with flying colors. She came out of the room, only to find that her beloved Sasuke had left her... Once again.~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sasuke, I'm home! Where are you, Duckbutt?! You left the Academy without me again!!! Did you pass final exams?!" 

I found him in the living room, throwing kunai knives at the wall. 

"What did I tell you about doing that? You're going to get us both in trouble!" I playfully whined. 

He ignored me, throwing a kunai at the wall above the couch. 

"Calm down, Princess, Sheesh..." He said under his breath. I rolled my eyes. 

"I'm gonna go make dinner. Any requests?"

"You know what I like. Why bother asking?" 

"Because we have the same thing almost every night! I- I wanted to try a new recipe!" I said, Hopeful. 

"That's fine. Whatever you want, Princess..." 

"I'll call you when it's ready! Meanwhile, go get a shower, Duckbutt!" 

"You're not my mother. Stop acting like it." He said, although he still went to take a shower anyway. 

<<He's my angsty boi!>> I thought to myself. 

For dinner that night we had a new type of Miso Soup, a recipe that I got from our Mom before she passed. 

<<Hopefully he recognizes it...>>

The soup was done just as Sasuke got out of the shower. It must have smelled appetizing because he didn't bother to put any clothes on. Of course, it's our house, but seriously though... put some clothes on!

He stood there in his underwear, looking over my shoulder at the contents of the pot. He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me out of the way. 

"Damn, Duckbutt! Hungry much?!" I protested.

"What is this?" He asked, a sad tone in his voice. 

"Just eat it. It doesn't matter." I said while setting my bowl on the table. 

I watched him as he spooned his portion into a bowl, came over, and sat down next to me. I waited, anticipating his first bite, and his reaction. 

"Stop staring. It's rude." 

I finally turned to my own bowl, watching him out of the corner of my eye. 

He took a spoonful, looking at it intently. He sniffed it, gave it a funny look, then finally ate it. He swished it around in his mouth, contemplating the flavor. His eyes got wide, looking into the bowl. 

"How did you do it?" He asked, putting his hand on my arm. 

"I had the recipe since Mom taught me to make it. I was just waiting until I had enough experience, that's all." 

"Well, Princess... You're a Goddess in the kitchen. You'll make someone a great wife someday. They'll be a _very_ lucky man. But if they ever hurt you, you can be sure I'll beat their ass." 

He looked at me with that trademark smirk of his. After eating and cleaning up the kitchen, I took a shower, started a load of laundry, then slipped into bed. We each slept soundly iin our rooms that night. TOMORROW WE GRADUATE!!!


	2. Graduation Day

“Come on, Duckbutt! We’re going to be late!” I giggled, grabbing Sasuke’s wrist. I pulled him along, him- yelling in protest.

“Cut it out, Sachiko! You’re making a scene…”

We entered the Academy, students full of energy. I sat down next to Sasuke, leaving an open seat on his other side. Suddenly, Naruto sat down in that very spot.

“NARUTO! What are you doing here? Class today is only for the students who didn’t fail!” Exclaimed a boy to Naruto’s right.

“WHAT?! Can’t you see the headband?!” Naruto whined, adjusting it.

 _Oh, so he passed after all..._  I said to myself, smiling. _That’s great, Naruto! I’m proud!_

And then, there was Sakura. A pink-haired green-eyed girl who severely lacks in the T&A department.

_ And she thinks she can win over my brother! HA! _

“Excuse me, may I pass?” She asked politely, glaring at Naruto. Naruto seemed dazed like she wasn’t speaking the same language as him.

“NARUTO, MOVE IT! I’M TRYING TO GET AROUND YOU!” she screamed, a look of pure hatred upon her face.

“Oh…” Naruto looked severely disappointed and still didn’t move. Instead, he continued to glare at Sasuke like he was about to strangle him.

“You want something?” he growled at Naruto.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you talkin’ to me?!”

Suddenly, Naruto was tackled out of his chair by Sakura.

“Good morning, Sasuke. Is this seat taken…?”

“AAKK” (Naruto getting thrown to the floor) *Author Facepalms*  _Can’t you three ever get along? I’m getting tired of writing up and then typing_

_ all of these arguments between you three!!! Why can’t you guys be more like the main character and shut your mouths and listen for once?! _

*Sasuke glares at the author*  _You know that I’m not the problem here. It’s those two dunces…_

*Naruto and Sakura look up from their “lover's quarrel”, eyes blazing like fire. All three of them then continue to fight an argue behind the

scenes.*  
  


_ MHy U nO L1sTeN? All three of you are  dunces … (Sorry, I just broke the fourth wall...LOL) _

Naruto then got onto the table in a crouch position, glaring at Sasuke intently.

“Naruto, you jerk! Leave Sasuke alone!” Sakura said, her hands balled into fists.

“Get lost…” Sasuke said.

 _Oh, he’s my angsty boi, alright!_  I thought to myself.  _Sakura doesn’t have a chance with him! She’s a hopeless case! I’m not even sure that he’s_

_ straight… _

“HIT HIM, SASUKE!” the girls yelled, rooting for him. In what seemed like slow motion, Naruto was bumped by a boy in the front row, and his lips

Interlocked with Sasuke’s, and I lost my cool.

In an instant, the back of my hand collided with Naruto’s jaw. Their lips separated, both of them hacking and spitting, disgusted

“POISON! MY MOUTH IS RUINED!” yelled Naruto, his hands around his throat, doubled over. Sakura looked as though she wanted to spill Naruto’s

blood across the floor.

“NARUTO, YOU PIECE OF CRAP, YOU ARE DEAD!” Sakura was fuming. You could almost see the heat radiating off of her in waves.

“Was it my fault…?” said the boy from earlier in a small voice.

Naruto spun around to face Sakura, a pleading look in his eyes.

“It was an accident! I swear!”

Sakura looked at him, shaking to the core with anger.

“Naruto… you make me sick!” she whispered intimidatingly, her fist pounding into her palm.

“Why are you…?”

Just then, Naruto was beaten into a pulp by Sakura, his skin sizzling from the friction of the constant impact of her fists.

After awhile of silence, Iruka Sensei entered the classroom, beginning his speech.

I looked to Sasuke, and we shared a smile, him grabbing my hand from under the table, more than likely because he noticed I was a bit nervous.

Sakura noticed this, and glared at me with a look that said  _I’m gonna KILL you!_

Iruka Sensei looked around the classroom at each of us, his eyes lingering on me for a few seconds longer than the rest… odd.

“From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of Ninjutsu, but full-fledged Shinobi.” A pause…

“But, among the ranks of the Shinobi, you are mere novices, the lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead.” He said, gesturing to us

all. He held his hands behind his back, holding his clipboard.

“The next step in the assignment of official duties to you all on the behalf of our village…” He took the clipboard from behind his back.

“We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be monitored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja… who will guide and coach you

as you become familiar with your various assignments.”

Waving the clipboard in the air, his other hand on his hip-

“I made the selections so that each cells abilities would be approximately equal.”

“WHA----T!!!” moaned the class as a whole, disappointed. He continued to put us in groups. Finally- Iruka Sensei looked at his clipboard.

“Next, cell number seven… Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and… Sasuke Uchiha.”

My heart sunk.  _I’m an odd one out… there are 28 of us, including myself… how will I ever get a team if we are in squads of three?!_

Naruto erupted, infuriated.

“Master Iruka, what were you thinking of, saddling a most excellent Shinobi like myself… WITH THAT LOSER?!”

Naruto pointed at Sasuke, a look of pure hatred and anger upon his face. Iruka Sensei was taken aback.

“... Of the twenty-eight of you, Sasuke has the best grades, Naruto. You would be the bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your different

  
strengths, that’s why you ended up together!!!”

  
Sasuke let go of my hand, folding his hands the way he does when he’s in deep thought, or annoyed.

“Hmm…” He grunted. “Just don’t drag me down… DUNCE.” He mumbled under his breath.

Naruto was sizzling with rage.

“Why you---!” Naruto growled. “WHAT’D YOU CALL ME?”

Sakura smacked Naruto on the back of the head.

“Just knock it off, Naruto!” She yelled at him, defending *her* Sasuke.

*Author facepalms*  _Oh, here we go again… I thought I told them to stop arguing and fighting? Oh, well… It’s their nature…_

 _Why didn’t I get a squad? Am I not good enough?_  I thought to myself.

Iruka Sensei smiled to the class.

“Okay, everyone! I’ll be introducing your senior Ninjutsu instructors this afternoon.Until then, you’re dismissed. Except you, Sachiko. I need to

speak to you.”

I got up from my seat, walking up to Master Iruka, Sasuke behind me.

“What’s your deal? Are you not passing her?!” Sasuke asked.

“We only allow three-man squads… but Sachiko has special permission from the Hokage himself to choose whatever team she wants. Which will it be, Sachiko?”

“We’ll take her.” Sasuke said immediately, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“I asked Sachiko, not you. I was trying to get her to overcome being so shy… “

“She’ not shy. When we’re at home, I can’t get her to shut up. Just leave her alone.”

“Fine. She can be in squad seven.”

I bowed to Master Iruka, then gave him a big hug. I usually don’t speak to anyone but Sasuke, but I felt that this time was an exception.

“I’m going to miss you, Iruka Sensei. Take care of yourself.” I whispered in his ear. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, my mask still on, of course. He

turned beet red as I walked out of the classroom, not bothering to even look back.


	3. HIM

Kakashi Hatake stood in Naruto’s kitchen with the Hokage at the kitchen table. Picking up the carton of milk on the edge, he asked;

“This is Naruto’s house, isn’t it?” he looked at the milk, noticing something odd.

_His milk’s expired…_

The Hokage nodded.

“Yes, he’s clumsy, but you are the best choice to watch him. You have a talent for sniffing things out. What’s more, another member of the cell you shall oversee shall be

Sasuke, of the Uchiha clan. Best of Luck!”

 _This could be a terrible mission, but…_ “I’ll do my best!”

And with that, Kakashi Hatake turned around, throwing the milk in the trash can. He was about to walk out the door when Iruka stopped him in his tracks.

“Hey, Kakashi! You’re the leader of Team 7, right?”

Kakashi looked at Iruka, no emotion shown.

“Yes. Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no! Not at all! I was just coming to notify you and Lord Hokage of a slight change to the cell you’ll be overseeing…”

“Ah, Iruka! Have you brought me news of Ms. Ichiyama?” The Hokage entered the room, smiling, his pipe in his hand.

“Well, you see, it’s kind of a coincidence that Kakashi is here. She’s the newest member of cell 7.”

Kakashi looked overwhelmed. He put his head in his hands, massaging his temples.

“So I have four brats to deal with now?” He asked, leaning up against the wall.

“Ms. Ichiyama is an excellent student. In fact, she’s a very quiet girl… She’s only ever spoken once the entire time she’s been at the Academy. I know so little about her

that I couldn’t possibly have put her in a cell myself. I asked her a half an hour ago where she’d like to be placed, but Uchiha cut in before she could respond. He took

her under his wing without any hesitation. I think she’ll be your best-behaved student in your cell.”

“Great, How are her grades?” Kakashi asked, curious about this mysterious Ms. Ichiyama.

“She’s gotten all top marks… Could have graduated at least a few years early. I would have graduated her the top of the class If I knew more about her. I suspect that

she’s been holding back as to not be separated from Uchiha. They’re very close. Don’t worry, she won’t be a problem. The other three are a handful, but you won’t even

know she’s there!”

Kakashi left the house, thinking of this Ms. Ichiyama.

_There are no Ichiyama’s in all of Konoha… who is this young Genin?_

Sachiko’s POV

I sat in the classroom, alone, reading my first-edition signed copy of Make-Out Paradise.

I love this part! I thought, deeply enthralled in my book. Suddenly, I heard voices coming down the hall.

“I’m going to be the next Hokage! You better believe it!”

“Yeah, right Knucklehead. And I’m gonna live my life as part of the ANBU. Get your head out of your ass!”

Sasuke walked into the classroom first, then Sakura, followed by Naruto.

Sasuke came over next to me and leaned up against the wall.

“Hey, Princess.”

“Hi, Duckbutt.”

“What are you reading?”

“Make-Out Paradise.”

“Again?! You’ve read it about a million times!”

“Relax, Duckbutt! I still need to go to the bookstore and get the latest copy. The author will be there next week to sign them!”

“...”

Sakura was listening in on our conversation, and jumped in as soon as the dialogue hit a dead end.

“So, Sasuke… is this your girlfriend?” she asked.

Naruto stood behind Sakura, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

“She’s so… pretty!” he stammered.

“Yeah, says the one who pulled that perverted stunt before final exams two days ago! You should be ashamed of yourself!” I protested, disgusted by his childish antics.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know it was you! Honest!”

I gave him a disapproving glare.

“I saw it on a magazine cover for girls in bikinis! You had your mask off! How was I supposed to know it was you?!”

“You’re on a bikini magazine cover?!” Sasuke yelled at me.

“Yeah…” I said, feeling guilty.

“So that’s what your little ‘errands’ are! Do you know how worried I get when you don’t come home for hours on end?!”

“I’m sorry, Sasuke. It’s a good-paying profession! How else am I supposed to help keep us comfortable?! What- do you want me to sell myself on the streets, or

something? Huh? Would you rather I do that?!”

“No. We’ll talk about this later…” he said, giving me a grimace.

“Sakura- she’s my sister. Now leave us alone.”

Sakura didn’t have time to respond. Naruto was looking out of the classroom door, very annoyed.

“Cut it out, Naruto!” She said.

Naruto looked over his shoulder.

“Why are we the only cell whose teacher hasn’t shown up yet?!”

Naruto crossed his arms, pouting.

“All the other teams have already gone off with their teachers! Even Master Iruka has gone!”

Naruto walked over to the chalkboard and picked up an eraser. He then proceeded to climb up onto a chair by the door, Sakura watching him.

“HEY!! What are you up to, Naruto?!!”

Naruto cracked the door open, putting the eraser at the very top.

 _Anyone who walks through that door will get an eraser to the head… clever, but childish._ I thought.

“Heh heh heh heh! It’s what he gets for making us wait! Once Naruto seemed satisfied with his handiwork, he jumped down from the chair in front of a glaring Sakura.

“Grow up!” She said, Her hands on her hips. “I want no part of it!”

Sasuke glanced over at me, raising his eyebrows as if expecting me to say something.

“Hmmf.” He grunted, “No way could a superior Shinobi be caught by such a simple booby trap!”

It was then that a hand appeared on the door, and a man with silver hair walked in, only to be plunked on the head with an eraser, white dust going everywhere, coating

his clothes in a thin layer of white.

He smiled, rubbing his chin.

_He has silver hair… like me…_

“Hmm…“ He said, “How shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I’d have to say…“

Naruto interrupted him, laughing out loud.

“HAHAHAHA! Gotcha! Good one!” He said, pointing at him.

Sakura played it safe and practically begged for forgiveness of Naruto’s antics.

“I’m sorry, Sensei. I tried to stop him, but Naruto… ”

I didn’t hear the rest, as I had buried my face back into Make-Out Paradise.

Sasuke did not seem like he was very impressed by our Sensei… very typical of him…

“I HATE YOU!!” I looked up, snapping my book closed, startled.

Did our Sensei just say that he hates us?!

Kakashi Sensei eyed the book in my hand. He gave it a disapproving glare. (I already know his name. He hangs out with Jiraiya every now and then. Jiraiya is my

employer for the bikini magazine. He’s quite fond of me… much to my annoyance)

Before I knew it, he had taken the book from my hand.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to confiscate this…”

Before he could finish his sentence, I had him pinned against the wall with his arm behind his back. He had a very surprised look on his face. I took his copy out of his

jacket, waving it in front of his face.

“And I’m afraid I'll have to confiscate this.” I snarled in his ear. I could have sworn I saw him go beet red beneath his mask.

I let go, careful in case he decided to attack. He didn’t. He didn’t even bother to try to get his book back.

_I can see why Sasuke isn’t impressed. And he calls himself a Jonin? Ha!_


End file.
